Scientia
Scientia is an anti-U.M.N. underground resistance organization that felt a sense of danger in the world that relied solely on the U.M.N., and investigated the darkness hiding within it, as well as that of Vector Industries. The organization was founded more than one hundred years prior to Xenosaga Episode I on Michtam by Melisse Ortus in 4669 T.C., a while after Xenosaga: Pied Piper. It has several million members and is part of the Galaxy Federation. In Episode III, it is revealed that Shion Uzuki has, since the events of Episode II, joined Scientia after discovering many of Vector's secrets involving a super-corporation that linked Hyams with the corporation. History There was once an illegal organization that operated from a base on Abraxas called "Veritas Liberabit Vos": an organization that conducted an anti-U.M.N. resistance campaign, and upheld the slogan: "The truth shall set you free." The name is thought to have been intended as a jab at the human race, which had lost sight of the truth after placing excessive amounts of faith in too much technology, starting with the U.M.N. Its leader was Alexei Tsiolkovskyi. One of the members of the detachment, in pursuit of the Voyager incidents, was Melisse Ortus. During the process of her investigation, she made contact with the VLV. Because of this, she was able to close in on Voyager's true identity. However, while pursuing Voyager, due to an intervention with the upper levels of the federation police by Dmitri Yuriev, the detachment members, beginning with Jan Sauer and Melisse, were made out to be suspects of the incidents because of a legal anomaly in the investigation, and were arrested. Afterwards, Voyager became a Testament, Jan took his own life, and after the chain of events had been publicly resolved, Melisse was interrogated as a witness. Supposedly having sustained severe psychological trauma due to the incidents, she had no other choice but to spend several years at a medical treatment facility. After she was eventually released, Melisse returned to the VLV, and formed a resistance group against the U.M.N. that was organized all throughout the galaxies, Scientia, which, at the time of Xenosaga was the largest anti-U.M.N. resistance organization. Aim The U.M.N. is a network that relies solely on the imaginary number domain. Scientia advocates that there is danger there. Scientia's aim is for the construction of a new network that links the imaginary and real domains, and utilizes both sides in a balanced manner. This is precisely what they consider to be the form of the true world. Scientia and the U.M.N. Much of Scientia's activities are still left ambiguous. Although their technological capability is high, it hasn't yet led to the construction of an ideal network environment that would replace the U.M.N. After chaos, Nephilim Verum and the others made the domain shift, and after the Collective Unconscious could no longer be used as the infrastructure of the U.M.N., in order to construct a new network for future ages, Scientia cooperated with MOMO Mizrahi and the Federation Government, and began the construction of a new network. The success or failure of the construction of this new network may perhaps hold the key to whether or not Shion and the others can find their way to Lost Jerusalem. Gallery Doctus.png|Doctus. 055Doctus.png|Doctus. 034Shion_Uzuki.png|Shion's Scientia outfit. C3shion05.png|Shion's Scientia outfit (Field/Battle). 072MiyukiItsumi.png|Miyuki's Scientia outfit. Category:Organizations